1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held computers and, more specifically, to a hand-held computer able to supply information to a user about allopathic and homeopathic drugs, nutrients and supplements, minerals and the effects of combinations thereof when taken together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of hand-held computers have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,305; 4,530,068; 5,673,691 and 5,825,675 all are illustrative of such prior art.
A programmable calculator having modular read-write and read-only memory units, a central processing, a keyboard input unit, and an output display unit includes keys on the keyboard input unit for enabling the user to efficiently and effectively edit programs stored in the read-write memory unit.
An electronic hand-held memory device is capable of containing character information and numerical information stored together as a pair. Either or both types of information may be outputted, and the numerical information may be used for calculation. Loading and fetching of character information are performed upon actuation of keys. The desired key in effect acts as a memory key during a numeral information calculation mode. The desired key may serve as a constant memory key or a memory total key. When printing an output is desirable, the beginning of the character information is aligned with the most significant digit position and the end of the numerical information is aligned with the least significant digit position of a printer.
In the preferred embodiment, a hand-held computer prepares and monitors a goal-oriented weight, nutrition and exercise control program. Visual and audio prompts tell users when to eat and exercise, and provide suggestions for what to eat. The computer assists the user in setting safe goals for desired weight loss and the time required to achieve the loss. The user follows menu and exercise programs suggested by the computer. The computer records and analyzes the user""s food consumption, exercise and weight loss programs. Finally, the computer displays feedback information regarding the users"" progress towards achieving the desired weight.
A hand-held computer having symmetrically placed buttons on one side so that left or right handed operation by the grasping hand is easily achieved. The hand-held computer includes a configuration method so that the functions of buttons and the orientation of images on the display screen can be adjusted for left or right handed use of the computer. Stylus input is modified by button presses thereby allowing more flexibility in inputting information to the computer. The computer includes rounded buttons as an aid to holding and operating the computer so as to improve operator comfort.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. None of these devices are able to provide a portable hand-held reference for drug-nutrient-mineral interaction for a user to determine the effects of taking certain medications with certain minerals and nutrients. Such effects include side effects and possible side effects from interactions between the drugs, nutrients and minerals. Furthermore, none of these devices provide user interactive feedback and reminders as to when prescribed medication and nutrients should be taken.
It is thus desirable to provide a hand-held device able to provide a user with information concerning the effects and interactions of certain nutrients and minerals with medication the user is currently taking. It is further desirable to provide a hand-held device able to remind a user when it is time to take prescribed medication, nutrients and minerals. It is still further desirable to provide a hand-held device which is interactive with a user to ensure that the prescribed medication and nutrients are taken at predetermined times and recording the results of the user interaction to determine when the user has and has not taken the prescribed medication and nutrients. It is even further desirable to provide a hand-held device which is not burdensome or obtrusive to the user and thus easy to carry around. It is yet further desirable to provide a hand-held device which is programmable for storing a schedule for a user indicative of the time and dosage of medication and nutrients to be taken by the user. It is still further desirable to provide a hand-held device able to warn a user as to possible interactions between any nutrients, drugs and minerals. It is even further desirable to provide a hand-held device able to provide a user with information concerning the manufacturers of nutrients, drugs and minerals to be taken thereby.
The present invention relates generally to hand-held computers and, more specifically, to a hand-held computer able to supply information to a user about allopathic and homeopathic drugs, nutritional supplements, nutrients, minerals and the effects of combinations thereof when taken together.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer which is able to store information regarding known allopathic and homeopathic pharmaceutical drugs, individual effects, clinical pharmacology, clinical studies, contraindications; warnings, precautions, adverse reactions, dosages; administration; how supplied, animal toxicology; patient information, properties, recommendations for use and effects when combined with nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients, this information being provided to a user on demand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer which is able to store information concerning interactive nutrients found in food products, nutritional supplements and minerals and providing such information to a user on demand.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer wherein medical and nutritional information concerning individuals may be stored for use in forming a nutritional and drug profile for the individual.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a processor able to analyze the drug and nutritional information with respect to medical information concerning individual patients in order to provide a user with alternative drug, nutrient or mineral recommendations.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer wherein the memory is also able to store information concerning producers and manufacturers of allopathic and homeopathic drugs, nutritional supplements and minerals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a peripheral input port for connecting a peripheral device and thereby updating information stored in the memory.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a second peripheral port for connecting with a printer or other output device and producing a hard copy of information provided to a user.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a database of known pharmaceutical and homeopathic drug companies, a listing of their respective drugs and a description of each drug, the description of each drug including its generic name, common indications and usage, clinical pharmacology, clinical studies, contraindications; warnings, precautions, adverse reactions, dosages; administration; how supplied, animal toxicology; patient information, cautions, side effects and any nutrient or mineral interactions.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a database of known nutritional supplement companies, their respective supplements and a description of each supplement, the description including cautions regarding the supplement, side effects and any drug interactions.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a complete database of nutrients and minerals and the recommended daily intakes for men, women and children for each.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer including a drug and nutrient-mineral interaction program for providing the user with the best possible information regarding the interactions of any drug with any nutrient or mineral.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held computer that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A hand-held device for alerting a user when scheduled medication, nutritional supplements, and minerals should be ingested is disclosed by the present invention. The device includes a processor positioned and a memory unit connected to the processor for storing user input data concerning a schedule for ingesting desired medication, nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients. A display screen displays a message from the processor related to the schedule and function keys are connected to the processor for inputting the data concerning the schedule. The data includes a signal identifying the desired medication, nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients to be ingested and a time at which they are to be ingested. The processor monitors a time of day and alerts the user when a scheduled time arrives. A speaker is connected to the processor for generating an audible alarm signal and alerting the user when a scheduled time arrives. The device is able to provide information concerning medications, nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients as well as information concerning drug and nutritional supplement companies. The processor further monitors a schedule input by a user for taking medication, nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients and alerts the user when the proper time arrives as well as checking to determine whether the user has the proper scheduled times and dosages of medications, nutritional supplements, minerals and nutrients to avoid any harmful interactions.